Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Countdown Part One/Act Five
Both Enterprise and Verity are in orbit of Yuyat Beta. On the bridge of the Enterprise Commander Y'Nar is in command when McCabe chimes in. Commander we're being hailed by the USS Intrepid its Captain Kira Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at her. She chimes in. On screen Matt Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at him then turns to the main viewer. He inputs commands into the tactical console and the bridge of the USS Intrepid appears on the viewer. Captain Kira what can I do for you sir? Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the screen. He chimes in as he asked where Captain Martin is. Where is Captain Martin? Typhuss says on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. He's on the Verity right now sir Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the viewer. Meanwhile on the Verity in the ready room he's chatting with the Councilor. We've got some ships that can help with the evacuation of everyone on the planet and with the permission of the Romulan Senate we can bring those ships into your space and to the colonies that are in the blast radius of the supernova Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Shiana looks at him. I'll have to ask my government before I can give you an answer Councilor Shiana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Take your time we can wait Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods as he leaves the ready room. He walks onto the bridge as Newton turns to him. Sir we're being hailed by the Intrepid its Captain Kira Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at him. He nods as the officer inputs commands into the tactical station and Captain Kira appears on the viewer. Typhuss what's up I was just chatting with the Councilor Captain Martin says as he looks at him on the viewer. He chimes in. We must beam down to Yuyat Beta to look for Picard, we need to know Typhuss says on the viewscreen. John looks at him and he's leaning forward on the station. You talked to Beverly didn't you? John asked as he looks at the viewer. He nods and chimes in. You and Picard served together on the Enterprise-E, if I was lost down there, you would look for me I think you would do the same for Picard Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Captain Martin paces about. All right Mr. Newton have a security and medical team prep for beaming we have a right to know what the hell happened and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thanks Typhuss John says as he looks at the viewer. In the transporter room Captain Martin looks at the search team. We're looking for two of our own officers dead or alive let's bring them home but set phasers to stun I don't wanna kill anyone Captain Martin says as he looks at them. They step on the pad. Energize Captain Martin says as he looks at the transporter chief. He inputs commands into the console and activates the transporter and the team beams down to the surface. Picard, Laris and Zhaban and Musiker as well as the Yuyat strike team are fleeing from the compound as they came into contact with the search team as Captain Martin smiles. Jean-Luc oh thank god you're alive John says as he hugged Picard. Picard smiles as he's happy to see his friend. John what are you doing here? Jean-Luc says as he looks at him. John smiles at him. Beverly convinced me to come here to find out what happened to you and Musiker John says as he looks at him. Picard explains what happened and introduces Laris and Zhaban to him. We were taken hostage by Shiana I wanted to take the Yuyat people with us as well, and this is Laris and Zhaban they helped us get out of the compound, this is Captain John Martin current commanding officer of my former vessel Jean-Luc says as he looks at Captain Martin. Laris looks at him. Please to meet you Captain your profile is required reading as a Tal Shiar agent Laris says as she looks at him. John is shocked by this. Whoa, whoa Jean-Luc these are Tal Shiar agents why would they break you and the Commander out of prison along with the people if they work for one of the most dangerous part of the Romulan Empire? John asked as he looks at Picard. Picard looks at him as he explains why Laris and Zhaban helped them. They believe that the Yuyat can be saved as well Admiral Picard says as he looks at him. Then Raffi chimes in. Shiana wants the Verity she faked our deaths and put us in those cells we've got to stop her Commander Musiker says as she looks at him. Captain Martin tapped his combadge. Martin to Enterprise seven to beam up Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. They beam up to the Enterprise via Asgard transport beaming technology. In the Verity ready room Shiana inputs commands into the console and overrode the security lockouts of the Verity. On the bridge Newton is in command when everything starts going haywired as he gets up to figure out what's going on Shiana enters with a disruptor pistol in her hand. I've taken control of the Verity surrender or suffer the same fate as Picard and Musiker Shiana says as she looks at Newton. Newton tenses up.